Nightmares are born and Dreams go to Die
by Galaxy diamond
Summary: When the League of Villians encounters a strange child that leads them to an even stranger place filled with even more disturbing ‘people’. Will they make it out in one piece? Or rest in pieces? This is my first fanfic so, don’t kill me. I’ll TRY to update ASAP. !WARNING! Gore,violence and blood
1. And so the Nightmare Begins

**Heads up, this is my first fic, and I'm not sure on how to do this. I'd appreciate some reviews, and please be honest. Don't patrionize me, if I'm as bad as I think, just please tell me.**

**I gon't own My Hero Academia, I only own the OCs and this fic. Plus the story idea.**

It was a rather normal day for the League of Villians, Kurogiri was cleaning some glasses behind the counter, Dabi was silently leaning up against a wall, Twice was arguing with himself, Mr. Compress was performing a magic trick while Toga watched in awe, Spinner was sharpening some of his swords, Tomura Shigaraki was playing a video game. Yup, a perfectly normal day...or so they thought. There was a quiet, but noticeable knock at the wooden door to the bar. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to look at the enterance.

Tomura immidiently got up from the couch and began cautiously walking to the door. At this point, everyone was curious and ready for a fight if it comes to it. Could it be Girian? No, no, he wouldn't come out of no where without giving some sort of a heads up. And besides, the League didn't need more members at the moment. Once he got to the door, Tomura placed his hand on the knob, holding one finger up so it wouldn't decay under his touch. Using his amazing speed that never ceases to amaze those around him, he turned the knob and jumped back a few feet from the door just in case. Once they saw what was standing in the doorway, their expressions all ranged from confusion to curiosity.

It was a child.

In the doorway stood a small child wearing jean overalls with yellow sneakers. The child seemed to only be maybe 4-5 years old. The little girl had tan skin with freckles on her cheeks and nose. Her hair was short and looked somewhat like a lion's maine and was like a light cinnamon looking color with large chocolate brown eyes with long eyelashes. She stood there silently looking at the shocked faces of the villians in the room. After taking in the faces around her, her large eyes darted back to the man with a hand covering his face. Kurogiri had set the glass he was cleaning down and watched intently at the scene playing out before him. The few seconds Tomura and the little girl seemed to be having a starring contest, felt like hours. Kurogiri was the first to break the silence. "Are you lost, little one?" He said coming from behind the bar counter and standing next to Tomura. The girl stayed silent. She just stared at Kurogiri as if trying to communicate without speaking. If she really was trying to do that, it wasn't working...

Spinner, Toga, Twice, Dabi, and Mr. Compress stood so still the only thing that kept them from being perfectly still was the rising and falling of their chests as they breathed. _'Oh my gosh! She's sooo cute!'_ Toga thought as her usual smile returned to her face as she looked at the toddler.

After what seemed like an eternity, "Can you take me home?" The little girl said in a small baby sounding voice. Kurogiri looked to Shigaraki for a moment to see how he was going to handle this situation. After regaining his composure, Shigaraki said, "How did you get here, who are you, and how old are you?" Trying to gain some info before deciding to take any sort of action. "...Can you take me home?" She repeated before saying, "...Right now?...I'm five" in an uncertain voice. Shigaraki nodded to Kurogiri then said, " Sure...this better not be some sorta trap...". Shigaraki stepped back and let Kurogiri handle this. "Okay, where do you live?" He said kneeling down to match her height.

"A little ways outside of Japan...I can give you the coordinates if you'd like..." She said quickly. Kurogiri was surprised by how mature this child seemed. The only thing that worried him, was _'How did such a small child get here from outside of Japan?!'_

After giving Kurogiri the coordinates, he opened a portal, and warped Shigaraki, Toga, Dabi and himself to what seemed to be some sort of a forest? "You live here??" Toga said looking around the forest. It was nighttime now, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, allowing you to see the beautiful stars scattered across the night sky. With the large moon in the center of the sky, providing some light, you could see the beautiful green forest surrounding them.

The toddler didn't say anything, just shook her head and pointed to the path in front of them. Without waiting for any of them to say anything, she simply began walking down the path. Before getting too far ahead she stopped and turned to look at the adults with a frightening look on her eye that didn't match her soft, adorable features.

She then nodded her head towards in front of them. They exchanged glances at each other and the mystery 'child' before hesitatly following her lead, deeper into the forest.

What awaits them ahead? No one truly knows, well ya know, everyone except the damn Authour~

**_Sorry If this first chapter was a bit short, this'll be my VERY FIRST FANFIC. And I'll make sure to update ASAP~_**


	2. HELLNO

**_Hewwo~ I'm back! With more! _**

**Srry for taking too long!**

**_P.s. I literally started writing this the same day of publishing the firs chapter!_**

As the minutes passed, a tense silence had settled amongst the group. The unnamed child continued to lead the league farther into the forest. The League of Villians kept close, beside Shigaraki. He didn't want them in his personal space. Which, knowing Tomura Shigaraki, made sense, even in this situation. Anyhow, the league huddled together as they followed the '5 year old' down the path to the unknown.

Even with Kurogiri's better judgement, he still continued with them. Even though he was sure the most logical thing to do was open a portal back to the bar, and forget this whole ordeal. And, he would probably end up preparing drinks for everyone, except Toga. Villain or not, she was underage. Kurogiri has commited many crimes while working with All for One, but he would NOT give someone underage any alcohol. No 'buts' about it.

The league was on edge for the entire walk through the forest, and snapped to attention when their 'guide' began muttering. It was so low they couldn't really decipher any of it. They only thing they could hear was something like, "Tch, I'm not getting paid enough for this shit..." which couldn't be it, it HAD to be something else, right? Besides, she was what? FIVE years old? How could someone so young swear, and swear CORRECTLY?

This only put the league even more on edge. How could it not?

"Okay, weirdos. We're here." Their guid said, breaking everyone out of their thoughts to see they had reached a clearing. The clearing was surrounded by tall trees and in the middle of the clearing stood a large, old looking building. There stood a large metal fence with an unlocked gate in front. The most unsettling thing about the building was how _tall_ it was. Probably had 70 floors at _least_.

The league stood there, frozen, mouths agape. While they did so, the 'child' continued walking into the gates of the large building. "HEY! Will you freaks snap outta it and go inside? I can't wait here forever!" When the league of villains turned to look at their 'guide', they noticed something...different.. For oneshe was taller. And didn't look like she was 5 anymore, more like 15 years old. Plus, her voice was different. Honestly,** '_WHAT THE F*CK?!' _**Everyone thought in union.

Kurogiri was _this close_ to opening a portal back to the bar, pouring everyone drinks (not toga, as funny/scary as that'd be) and then some himself.

Their now 15 year old 'guide' continued urging them towards the old front door for about a few minutes before them giving in and just going inside. They only did it with the knowledge that Kurogiri could get them outta there if need be. They hoped using Kurogiri wasn't necessary.

When they entered the building, the door immediately shut behind them. When they tried opening it, they couldn't even get it to bugde, and yelling for the assistance of the young women with an age-realated quirk only earned them a look from her through the glass in the window that said:

"**Oh hell nah, y'all on your own now." **

This left them with a dark feeling of unknown dread pooling in their stomachs. When Dabi turned from the door to look ahead of them, "Okay, what the actual fuck is this?" He said with a hint of confusion and exhaustion. When the others turned to see what he was talking about only to be met with a wall with large words written across it in what was clearly fresh blood.

The blood on the wall wrote out;

**" Game on" **in sloppy four year old writing and under it, it said

**" One hour to find Amy**

**• 30 mins up and Lucy joins**

**• Don't find Amy and you die**

**• You have to play, or die**

**• Find Amy and you live.**

**GAME START"**

And...in front of the wall...stood a child, no older than 10 years old. She was short and had silky straight black hair that touched the floor, her hair covered most of her face, except for her left eye and the left side of her mouth. Her outfit was a plain old looking white dress that went all the way to her ankles and her sleeves were way too long for her arms. The dress was splattered with old blood stains. On the front of the dress, was a sloppy **A** written in blood in the same handwriting on the wall. The **A** clearly indicated that she was Amy.

"Oh, so we just have to find her? She's right there! This is too easy!" Toga sqealed as she launched herself towards Amy. Only to find herself landing flat on her stomach with Amy somehow a few feet away from her, near a corner that lead down a long hallway with numerous doors. Once Toga pocked herself back up, she looked over towards the child with a look of bewilderment as she hadn't even seen her move. Perhaps her quirk is speed related? Everyone then found their dread/fear/desire to get Kurogiri to get them the f*ck outta there, increase tenfold once their eyes landed on her face. Her eyes were inhumanly wide and glowing bloody crimson. Her mouth was twisted in a disturbingly wide smile that could put Shigaraki's to shame any day.

"GAME START!" Screamed

The child cried out before turning the corner at an alarming rate and they followed her only two steps behind her, only to turn to an empty hallway, with faint giggling noises.

**_Wtf_**


	3. UnexpectedDiscoveries

**_Sorry, for always taking too long to update! Anyways, let's get this show on the road!_**

All they could hear was the faint giggling that came from Amy as they ran down the empty hallway. She had turned the corner and then disappeared, she had to be somewhere in this area, right? Where else could she be?

"Where did she go?! She was right there!!" Toga screamed in frustration as she checked each door anxiously for the small child. "And what was that about someone named 'Lucy' joining? As far as I can tell, this place is abandoned." Dabi said as calmly as he could despite the trace of fear in his voice. They heard a painful gagging sound coming from in front of them. The league turned to see Kurogiri holding his hand to where they assumed his mouth was, he was standing in front of an opened door and was starring in. The rest of them rushed up to him to see what was wrong, only to have the string smell of iron hit there noses. When the villains looked to see what their misty bartender was looking at, they all immediately felt like gagging as well.

"T-this must've been the last person to enter the building huh?" Dabi stated with his hand over his mouth and nose making the sentence muffled. Inside the room was a body. The body was of a young women, probably around their own age vicinitie. She had fluffy brown hair, similar the the young women who brought them here, but darker. Her eyes were wide, unblinking, fearful. Her eyes were red and her pupils were narrowed. Her mouth was agape. Whatever happened to her, she must've seen coming. Her stomach was ripped open with its insides scattered around the room, some scattered on the wall. And on the wall behind her, written in blood, in 'Amy's' handwriting was; "GAME OVER"

By the looks of it this was fresh

"So...THIS is what happens if we lose?" Toga asked fearfully. This was a lot of blood. Even for her! I mean, sure she killed people and drank their blood, but she never ripped out their organs and splatterd them all over, even SHE had standards.

Shigaraki had stayed quiet throughout this whole ordeal. He stared, quietly deciding what to do. This was the ultimate test of Shigaraki's decision making skills. No matter what happend, it would affect his whole team.

"Kurogiri, snap out of it! Get us outta here! NOW!" Shigaraki spoke for the first time since this whole thing started. Kurogiri quickly opened a portal back to the bar. Before anyone could step through it though, "Ah ah aaahh! I wouldn't do that, even if you leave, Lucy can just follow you~"

They turned to see the small child standing at the far end of the hallway. She had that same disturbingly wide grin plastered across her face. They noticed her holding something in her left hand, but couldn't tell what it was due to the long blood-covered sleeve that went farther down her arm than it should. Her eyes were large and glowing bright red that could rival that of an ambulance.


	4. ImNotContinuingThis

Ok, I've seen a few comments asking whether I was dead or if this story was abandoned or something. And I wanted to say this: yes. I'm abandoning this fanfic because I've lost all inspiration for this. Whenever I see someone new comment, I start writing again. I write about a paragraph before saying "I'll write more later" and that's it. I keep saying "I don't feel like it right now, maybe tomorrow"

And that's it. I don't write more, partly because I don't have the will to continue this, partly because I'm not totally sure where this is going. I have a general idea of the ending, but I don't know what to put in between. So yea, sorry to not say anything for so long, I **might** write another FanFiction, but I don't see it happening any time soon.


End file.
